Bathroom Fantasy
by Wanling
Summary: Sometimes plans does not go accordingly... PWP. Drarry. SLASH. LEMON. R&R PLZ!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and EVERYTHING belongs to the god-like JK Rowling. I own NOTHING. If I did, do you think I will be still here? Do you think nineteen years later that Ginny girl would even appear? Too BAD. So don't sue me... **

**DMHP**

Harry sneaked into the Head Boy's private chambers. Yes, it is Draco's room. He was gone to prefect meeting after dinner, so Harry decided to sneak into his room and surprise him when he comes back.

He crossed the front chamber and into the bedroom. Looked around, searching for a place to hide, but the bedroom only have a four-poster king-sized bed with green and silver hangings, and two bedside tables, even though the room was huge. There was a two side doors that swings inwards and leads to the bathroom. Oh yes, he could hide in there. Perfect. And when Draco comes back, he wouldn't notice any difference. But when he goes to take a bath, he could freak the hell out of him. Yeah, ha ha, that would be so hilarious.

Harry went into the bathroom, and was immediately amazed by what he saw. _Damn, bloody luck he had. This is a hell of a bathroom. _He has never been to here. Sure, he had came to the private chambers fair enough of times, but has never entered its bathrooms. It was _bloody_ huge. The bathtub, or you can call it a _swimming pool_ instead, was settled right in the centre of the room. Two silver dragons was carved at one side of the bath, and its mouths were bubbling the warm streams of water out.

He stepped closer, fascinated by its grand style. He has to admit, this fits Draco perfectly. Just when he was about to start looking for a place to hide, the door from outside swung open, and footsteps could be heard walking into the room. Harry jumped. Draco's back. That was quick. He frantically looked around searching for a hideout, but found none. He turned his head and stared at the pool filled with water. A quick thought came to him and he stripped out of his clothes, with a flick of his wand his clothes vanished from its spot, he chucked his wand somewhere, not caring where it landed, and jumped into the bath.

His head stayed atop of the surface, listening carefully to the noise outside. He heard the ruffling sounds of clothing, and after a while the bathroom door clicked. _Draco's coming in._ He quickly took a breath and ducked his head underwater, crouching down at a corner of the bathtub. He closed his eyes and waited.

The door opened and a Draco Malfoy in his naked glory walked swiftly into the room. He didn't seem to notice the room in any strange or unusual shape. The water made a noise, indicating that he stepped into the bath. And Harry stayed underwater while debating with himself whether he should show up or not.

**DMHP**

Draco walked into his own little quarter while shaking his head and rubbing his temples. It was only after the Christmas holidays and they were already given so many duties to do about. He and Granger agreed to meet up with each other in the library when they have free periods, to negotiate and divide their duties into parts where they can take turns.

He pulled off his Slytherin tie and begin to undress. His muscles were tense from the long hours meeting and right now he just wanted a bath to relax. He briefly wondered what Harry was doing in the tower, and thought after his bath he would owl him a note to tell him to come over. He wanted a nice sleep and night with his ever cuddly boyfriend.

He smirked to himself and finished tearing off his clothes, turned around not bothering to wear a bathing suit since he was alone, and walked towards the bathroom, opening the grand door and stepped in.

The minute he came into the room, he swear he could feel a presence somewhere. Malfoys are always trained to be highly sensitive with their senses, and could feel any changes to a environment, even if it is only the slightest. He cautiously looked around the place, and found nothing unusual. He blamed that it was probably because of the headache that the meeting gave him. He shrugged and walked gracefully to the tub.

When he was about to get into the water, he saw something long out at the far wall from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head, and saw that it was a wand. A familiar wand. So familiar that he could already forge one if he wanted to. It was Harry's wand.

Unmistakable. That's Harry's wand. There is only one reason that it could be here. He is here. Somewhere. Draco looked around again, and this time saw at one corner that was a bit far from his spot, a tint of blackish fluff in the water. Ah, so that's where he is.

Draco stepped into the tub finally, with a smug smirk on his face. What's his little boyfriend's pulling, he knew. Harry was too easy to guess. He probably thought about surprising him when he comes back. It was his favourite little game, though he didn't succeed once. He probably will not succeed this time either.

Draco casually started to wash himself and relax into the warm water, while waiting patiently for Harry to appear. He know he would. But let's speed up the game a little. He sank down into the water, only left his neck and above out of the surface, and begin to wash himself. Though not in the usual way.

He slowly slide his hand across his chest, lightly brushed over his nipples and invoking a hiss out of his throat. Then he nonchalantly moved his hand with his palm stretched open, down to his muscled stomach and passing the abs towards his soft blond curls and his fingertips ever so lightly touched his soft member. He curled his fingers around it and gave it a gentle stroke. He grunted and started to pump harder. Knowing Harry, he probably is watching from underwater with his eyes open. He smirked and started to work himself while making noises once in a while.

**DMHP**

Draco was right. Harry _is_ watching with his eyes open from where he was crouched down at. And his eyes opened even wider when he saw what Draco was doing. He can't believe that he's wanking while bathing. _Does he do that often?_ He can't help but thought. He and Draco had done a few times of sex when they caught the chance to sneak out together in the past years. But he never saw him wank himself at all. He himself doesn't do that, wanking makes him feel embarrassed, even though he know that it was only natural. His breath got caught when he saw Draco's cock hardening up, and the need of oxygen become more urgent since he was underwater.

His own cock twitched in response and he suppressed a gasp from escaping. He reached out his hand and slowly wrapped his fingers around his waking cock, his head started to surface the water for breathing. And he would not stay underwater any longer.

He popped his head out from the water and saw that Draco has his eyes closed. He stand up fully, although that water still reached up just under his collarbone, and let go of his prick and started walking slowly up towards Draco. The boy still had his eyes closed and seemingly at the moment stroking himself to completion, judging from the expression on his face.

He eventually reached the blond, and without him knowing, he reached his hand underwater and wrapped his hand around his. The blond was surprised and his eyes shot open almost immediately, gave a little startled gasp, while Harry's hand pumped with his hand in time.

"Ha-Harry..." He breathed, his body shook from the excitement he has worked himself up into.

"Hmm. I see you were enjoying yourself. Tell me, do you do this often?"Harry leaned close up to his face, with their lips almost touching, and whispered. His hand is still stroking his now leaking cock.

"No, I only did this because I knew you were here and I want you to watch, and come to me when you can't take it anymore. Seems like I know you too well." He smirked, and out of the sudden grabbed Harry's prick which was probing against his thigh.

Harry let out a soft cry and squeezed Draco's cock in response, making Draco processed a loud groan and caught his wrist to pull his hand away from his member.

With one of his hand holding Harry's wrist and the other one slowly caressing Harry's length, he inched his face forward and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Harry moaned into his mouth and Draco took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into his warm cavern. Stroking his tongue with his own and suckling on it, every while Harry made all sorts of noises and mewled and moaned.

He was now sitting with legs spread apart, sitting on Draco's lap with his knees half kneeling on the bath steps. Draco's aching cock brushing beneath his balls while he continues to stroke Harry. He reached out the free arm and circled around Harry's slim waist and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss, trailing down open-mouthed kisses from his jawline to his neck and started sucking and biting on the soft skin.

Harry threw his head back from the sensation, giving Draco more access to his sensitive neck. He nibbled and licked at them, all the while making Harry shiver and tremble with want. He let go of the assaulted spot and admired the forming red bruise. He was satisfied with his work, and continued to nibble his way down pass his collarbone and down to his now exposed bare chest.

He took one of the pink nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Harry gave a shudder and moaned out loudly. Draco then started to lightly biting it and scraped his teeth across the hardened nub, making Harry arching up more, his eyes squeezed shut tightly from the desire.

Draco let go of the poor little pink-now-reddish nipple and leaned his head up to kiss him again. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and grind their hips together. Both men let out a moan into their kiss and Draco's hands immediately went and grabbed Harry's hips, making him still.

Harry broke the kiss, breathed against Draco's lips and whined, "Draco..."

Draco smirked and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Patience babe, tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." He fondled with Harry's balls.

Harry mewled and leaned his forehead against Draco's, his breath coming in pants. He narrowed his eyes at him, and thrust their cocks together wanting the friction while breathing out small groans that only made the tensions higher.

"Draco... in me. I want you in me. Now." He demanded in the best he could while trembling with want.

Draco smirked and kissed him again, biting lightly on his bottom lip, while his hand worked down his smooth back and dipped his fingers in between his arse cheeks, gently drawing circles around his entrance.

Harry groaned into the kiss and pushed his hips further down against his teasing finger. The water made it easily slide into his puckered hole, without causing too much pain. He moaned at the contact, and at the water that leaked in with that movement.

"Draco... ah..." He broke the kiss and started to roll his hips on the finger, bringing it further into his needing passage, all the while throwing his head back and panted.

"Fuck, you're so hot Harry." He pushed his finger in and out of that tight hole, feeling the inner muscles clenching down. His forgotten cock once again started to ache, imagining how it would feel to be surrounded with that heat.

"Engurh...fuck me Dray, fuck me now. I need you..." He whined and groaned, still pushing down onto that finger. But fingers are not enough now.

Knowing that the flows will work the same as lubricant, Draco pulled out his finger and lifted Harry's hips up, settled his cock against Harry's eager hole, and was just about to slowly push in when Harry suddenly grabbed his shoulders and sat down onto his prick.

They both cried out loud at the sudden contact and Draco shifted a little, his shaft brushing sweetly over that particular spot, and Harry sees stars and grabbed onto his shoulders harder, his fingers sinking into Draco's flesh.

Draco hissed at the brief pain and Harry moved his hands to Draco's broad chest and gently pressed on, slowly grinding his hips, silently pleading Draco to start moving.

Draco sucked in a breath and started thrusting into Harry, his movement became more and more vigorous and making Harry shout out incoherent words and moaning out his name in shuddered breaths.

Draco continuously pumped into that tight and hot passage and hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Harry was already lost and crying out in ecstasy, biting his lips to strangle his shameless moans and groans, and failing.

Draco moved his hand around to the front while the other still holding tightly onto Harry's waist, he started to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, and making it slowly hardening again. Harry shook his head frantically at the doubled pressure, making sounds that only excited Draco more. Draco brought his stroking hand up to Harry's neck and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately, while his prick in a harsh thrust hit Harry's prostate hard, and sent Harry off the edge.

Harry's scream was muffled in Draco's mouth when he came. His white shot out and spread across Draco's abdomen and chest, while his body shuddering from the tension, his whole body jerked, letting himself out. His inner muscles constricting down around Draco's cock, and the blond hissed in pain, managed a few more thrusts before coming into Harry's warm cavern, emptying himself into his eager body.

They calmed down after a while, each panting hard against the other's neck. Harry's head dropped onto Draco's shoulder and his arms around his neck tightened, pulling the blond closer. Draco's both arms encircled his lover's waist and pulled him flash against his body, his softened length still inside of him. He was about to pull out when Harry stopped him.

"No, stay there. It feels nice." He breathed into his neck, pecking along the porcelain skin.

Draco frowned confused. He pulled Harry's head back to look into his eyes. "But Harry, you'll be uncomfortable later."

Harry shook his head, leaned down to place a soft kiss on Draco's mouth. Then pulled away and said, "I don't care, I want you in me, stay in me." He buried his head into his neck again and nuzzled against it.

"But Harry, we need to leave here eventually, we can't stay in here forever." said Draco.

Harry pushed up and cupped Draco's face in his hands, looked into those stormy orbs, and breathed seductively, "Then we will get out like this. You can't move with me attached to you?" He mimicked his infamous smirk at him.

Draco's eyes twinkled, and then darkened again, he closed the distance and pressed a kiss onto Harry's lips. He smirked against his lips and said, "Then let's continue this back in our bedroom, shall we?"

**END**

**A/N: ****First attempt ever to write a PWP... hope it's not too bad. **

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
